Board of Directors
Kevin Comolli Kevin has been active in international start-ups, general management, and venture capital investing for 26 years. Kevin joined Accel over 12 years ago and focuses primarily on Internet, software and mobile businesses. Kevin led Accel’s investment in Playfish as the first institutional investor in the Company and served on the Playfish Board of Directors. Playfish was acquired by Electronic Arts in 2009. Accel’s other gaming and consumer internet investments include Rovio (Angry Birds), Gameforge, Mind Candy (Moshi Monsters), Facebook, Groupon, Spotify and Kayak. Kevin is also responsible for Accel London’s investments in Alfresco, Atlassian, Etsy, Getjar, Knewton, Lot18, Simplivity and Varonis. Kevin is an active member of the World Economic Forum and is on the Selection Committee of the WEF Technology Pioneers Programme. Kevin graduated with highest distinction from Northwestern University with a BS degree in Engineering and received his MBA from Harvard Business School. Mikko Kodisoja Creative Director and Founder at Supercell. Previously a co-founder of Sumea (acquired by Digital Chocolate), Mikko has released more than 50 commercial games as Executive Producer, Creative Director or Designer (including hits such as Tower Bloxx, Crazy Penguin Catapult and Rollercoaster Rush), winning 10+ industry awards. Petteri Koponen (Chairman) Petteri has founded five companies, including Jaiku (sold to Google) and First Hop (sold to Airwide Solutions). He has been a startup CEO, CTO, VP of Services and Director, in addition to working two years for Google in the US and UK. In his free time, Petteri hangs out with his family, pumps iron, plays games, writes (toy) code, and enjoys books and movies. Ilkka Paananen CEO and Founder at Supercell. Previously President at Digital Chocolate, Ilkka is a games industry entrepreneur with more than 10 years of experience in growing organizations from the founding team to a size of a hundreds. Neil Rimer Neil is a Partner of Index Ventures which he co-founded in 1996. Neil’s current investment interests include internet media, e-commerce, entertainment and marketplaces. He currently serves on the boards of FundingCircle, HouseTrip, MOO Print, Photobox, Stack Exchange, Auxmoney, Kaggle and the Climate Corporation, among others. Previously; Neil sponsored and served on the boards of Betfair (LSE:BET.L), Last.fm (CBS), Ofoto (Kodak), Trolltech (Nokia) Listen (Real Networks), Numerical Technologies (Synopsis) and Genmab (SDE: GNA) and Stepstone. Neil also sits on the board of Human Rights Watch and has also served on the board of U.C. Sampdoria, a football club competing in the Italian Serie A. He has a BA in History and Economics from Stanford University and a MBA from Harvard Business School. Kristian Segerstråle Kristian has been at the forefront of the rapidly transforming game industry since 2001. He was a co-founder of mobile gaming pioneer Macrospace - today Glu Mobile in 2001. He left in 2007 after the successful IPO to co-found Playfish, the social gaming pioneer, where he served as CEO through the company's rapid growth to 60 Million players and the subsequent acquisition by Electronic Arts for $400M in 2009. After a period as EVP Digital at Electronic Arts driving the aggressive transformation of the company from packaged goods to digital, Kristian left in March 2013 to focus on startups again at Initial Capital. Kristian has also served on the board of LOVEFiLM, the European streaming video pioneer until its acquisition by Amazon.com and he plays keyboards for Silicon Valley coverband Coverflow.